


You Have Reached The Voicemail of Jared Kleinman

by sadisfyd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkward, Hints of Kleinsen, Post-Canon, evan has trouble with a message, voicemail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisfyd/pseuds/sadisfyd
Summary: Three years after the Connor Project. Evan tries to send a heartfelt apology to Jared.





	You Have Reached The Voicemail of Jared Kleinman

You've reached the voicemail of Jared Kleinman. Please leave a message after the tone.

  
"Um, hey, Jared, Jared Kleinman, I, uh, wanted to call you and say, I'm- oh god, that's terrible. Nope." Press * to delete your message, or press 1 to send.

  
*******

  
"He-hey, Jare! I-AGH!"

  
*******

  
"Hey, Jared, it's me. Evan. ... No."

  
*******

  
"Jared...."

  
*******

  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

  
*******

  
"Um, Jared, it's Evan. I-I..."

  
*******

  
"Remember when I said you had no friends and abandoned you back in high school? Yeah I'm a dick like that. Deal with it-NOT CONNOR."

  
*******

  
"Jared, I called because I wanted to tell you... I wanted to tell you... This is never gonna work. You're probably dead or something anyway. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For everything."

  
*******

  
"Jared, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I did back in high school. I used you. I was in the wrong. I was full of myself and I didn't notice that you were suffering and that makes me an asshole. If I could do anything, it would be to go back in time, and never fake that whole thing with Connor. Truth is, I care about you more than I'd like to admit, and I know this sounds really gay, and I mean, I just... Need to... Huh. No."

  
*******

  
"Hey, Jared. It's Evan. Call me back."

  
Press * to delete your message, or press 1 to send.

  
1


End file.
